


golden

by frolickingangels



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Toys, Silliness and Teasing, Smut and Fluff, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolickingangels/pseuds/frolickingangels
Summary: “But don’t you think ours is a wonderful story to tell, love?” Viktor whispers, deliberately tickling Yuuri’s nape with his breath. He bristles in delight at Yuuri’s quiet gasp. “The sappy romantic and the sexy vixen.”





	golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosasnegras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosasnegras/gifts).



> i'm leeching on an inn's free wifi while in a foreign country just to post smut, eyyy.
> 
> this is an overdue work from my best senpai's cute/sexy idea from months ago. ♥

 

 

Yuuri creates music with his body.

Viktor knows this to be true both on and off the ice. Viktor is still learning; both as Yuuri’s coach and as Yuuri’s lover.

He likes to believe he’s gotten better at observing Yuuri’s music on ice, understanding as much as he can to provide helpful feedback. This includes summoning as much self-control in his being to not be distracted and swoon at Yuuri’s grace during rink hours instead. Either Yakov or Yurio are always there to yell or hit him out of his love-struck stupor, thankfully (but most of the time, it’s not enough).

At home, sometimes Viktor still can’t completely believe Yuuri’s living with him. In his apartment. In Saint Petersburg. Viktor had gone from being alone and barely calling the almost barren space home to having some of Yuuri’s belongings neatly placed beside his. They spent Yuuri’s first few days in the country unpacking and gracing the walls with pictures – from Makkachin, to Yurio, to their skating friends, to Yuuri’s family, and some of their travel dates. “Couple shots,” as Viktor lovingly called their pictures together. It earned him a fond smile from Yuuri that had him gushing over and clinging onto the Japanese male all day long.

Viktor is the vocal one in the relationship while Yuuri lets his actions speak for him instead.

So when Viktor comes home to graciously long legs and thick thighs looking absolutely soft to the touch stretched bare on the couch, it isn’t just his body posture that stands straight in attention. Viktor feels the rush of heat in his head and – is the Earth suddenly moving too fast in its rotation?

Viktor searches his memory – teasing Yurio, joking with Mila, consoling Georgi’s broken heart yet again, and gunning through the doors to escape Yakov’s yelling after rushing through some paperwork with him. No, no, he definitely did not have any alcohol today before going home.

But when half-lidded brown eyes fresh from an afternoon nap meets his across the room and Yuuri flashes him a sleepy smile, Viktor concludes he’s drunk. Definitely drunk. On the delectable being lying down on Viktor’s couch. With Viktor’s red and white Russian Olympics jacket. And Viktor’s boxer briefs that are too tight on him but a little loose on Yuuri. Hence, Yuuri practically claiming it as his. Not one bit did Viktor mind. Not when it showcases his dark-haired lover’s powerful legs in all its wonder.

God, Viktor is intoxicated.

“Okaerinasai, Viktor.” Yuuri’s quiet voice resounds in the space between them. It sends Viktor’s very being thrumming with electricity his legs move forward on their own accord. Yuuri could very well be the center of Viktor’s gravity then and there. (He already is and forever will be.)

“Yuuri,” A widened smile and Yuuri’s moving his legs to make room for Viktor, only to stretch them out again and rest them over Viktor’s lap once the Russian man plops down on the seat. Viktor hovers over Yuuri’s body to leave a long sweet kiss on lips just as eager as his. When they part, Viktor’s thumb replaces his lips on Yuuri’s just so he could say: “Tadaima, my sleeping beauty.”

“Hey, you know what?” Dark lashes flutter up at Viktor, teasing and enchanting.

Viktor takes the bait. “Hm?”

“I don’t think I’m completely awake yet.”

It takes Viktor a few seconds to process the words (those honey brown eyes are still too damn distracting), but when he catches the light pink color of Yuuri’s cheeks and the teeth biting on a lip to hold back a grin, Viktor practically beams at him, “So bold, my Yuuri!”And then he’s dropping his voice a touch dramatic to mimic those princes in movies. “Worry not, my love! I have a never-ending supply of kisses. Just for you.”

Their lips are kissing once more before Yuuri can even so much as laugh at Viktor’s antics. This time with added heat and fervor as tongues clash around each other. Viktor’s tongue, especially, dives in at the slightest opening to invade Yuuri’s mouth and practically plunges itself down Yuuri’s throat. Yuuri breaks the kiss, gasping for breath, but Viktor remains undeterred. He continues to pepper kisses on Yuuri’s jaw instead.

“I’m not done with you yet.” A hand spreads itself on Yuuri’s chest, caressing right where his nipples are through the thick piece of clothing. “You’re wearing my jacket,” Viktor mumbles, pleased. “Are you comfortable, Yuuri?”

Yuuri visibly gulps and nods. “I am.” He turns his head to press his nose against the inside fabric of the high-collared jacket, making sure Viktor’s eyes were on him before making a show of inhaling deeply. “Mmh. I love it because it smells like you, Vitya.”

Yuuri’s seductive actions alone already knocks the breath out of Viktor’s chest, but then there’s also the diminutive of his name coated with that adorable accent rolling out of Yuuri’s almost swollen lips. Viktor groans. He groans loud and clear as he maneuvers Yuuri’s left leg over his head and fully turns his body towards Yuuri, pressing the head of mussed dark hair more against the armrest. Viktor settles himself in between Yuuri’s thighs. He presses their crotches together, clothed erections on each other. The night’s still young yet the apartment walls are already echoing back their moans it sends excitement and anticipation threatening to spill over Viktor’s chest. He knows it’s the same with Yuuri, seeing as how he’s already panting and clutching the armrest so tight in his hands.

“I adore seeing you in my clothes, Yuuri. And I’m glad you’re enjoying it too.” Viktor’s fingers dance around the zipper. “But can I take it off?”

A tongue this time. Yuuri’s tongue sneaks out to lick at dry lips as dilated pupils give Viktor a smoldering look. “Yes, Vitya.” Then he’s smirking, reminding Viktor of Yuuri’s first ever performance of ‘Eros’ he forgets to breathe for a moment. “You can do whatever you want with me.”

“Whatever I want?”

“Whatever you want.” Yuuri’s knuckles warm the skin of Viktor’s cheek in a caress. “My coach is giving me an extra day off tomorrow. He’s the best and I’m very lucky to have him.”

Viktor doesn’t remember allowing such a thing, but he’d say yes to just about anything Yuuri wants.

(He doesn’t know it yet, but Viktor will actually need that day off more than Yuuri.)

Viktor doesn’t wait for any further coaxing as he pulls down the zipper. It’s when he’s leaning in to Yuuri for another deep kiss to prevent those pretty lips from saying more sinful things that would be the cause of his premature undoing, Viktor catches sight of something smooth and black.

It’s leather.

A thin leather collar resting on Yuuri’s collarbone.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice is guttural, strange to his own ears as he presses his lips hard against Yuuri’s. “Yuuri, you minx.”

Yuuri kisses back just as hard. Yet through the haze of desire and arousal, Yuuri’s elation is contagious as he laughs in between kisses. “Vityaaa,” he says it like how Viktor whines Yuuri’s name most of the time he’s feeling playful. “You haven’t even seen the whole surprise yet.”

To this, Viktor’s ears perk up and he blinks almost dumbly at Yuuri. “Surprise?”

Yuuri nods. The twinkle in his eyes is a mix of mirth and seduction. “Mmhm.”

Viktor grins back. Excitement fuels his rushed movements of fully unzipping the jacket and baring Yuuri’s entire torso to him. He doesn’t stop there. He makes a point of running his hands all over Yuuri’s skin – his chest, waist, hips, stomach and back – purposefully putting pressure on the ticklish areas Viktor’s grown familiar with. Yuuri is laughing beneath him. Whines of “Vityaaa,” or “Nooo, Vitya, that tickles!” escapes in between laughter as his body squirms away and his hands attempt to either cover those sensitive spots or slap Viktor’s hands away. Viktor only stops teasing when he spots tears in the corners of Yuuri’s eyes and Yuuri’s breathing in huge gulps of air.

“Viktor, you’re—“Yuuri chastises in between breaths. “You’re terrible.”

‘It’s worth it,’ Viktor thinks. For a moment, he busies himself with admiring how pliant Yuuri’s body has become on the sofa while eyeing the rise and fall of Yuuri’s exposed chest. Light brown nipples are hard and calling for his attention Viktor’s mouth waters and he almost gives in. He wants them in his mouth, but he stops himself. For now.

“I have half a mind to not let you see the whole surprise anymo– ahh!” Yuuri gasps as Viktor raises his legs up in the air, pulling the boxers off of him. Yuuri visibly shivers when the fabric rubs against his full erection.

There’s a small ‘thump’ against the sofa that’s not caused by Yuuri’s legs falling apart on either side of Viktor’s waist and—

Goddamn, Viktor doesn’t know where to look first.

He can feel his brain short-circuiting and self-destructing inside his skull. Still, it does a good job of registering the source of the intriguing noise. It’s a pink remote control with a pink string attached to it, the other end disappearing inside of Yuuri’s ass where Viktor knows the bullet vibrator is lodged as deep as Yuuri wants.

But what makes Viktor’s hands unknowingly tighten their grip against Yuuri’s thighs is the band of gold nestled on the base of Yuuri’s cock. Viktor is licking his lips, seeing as how it’s not entirely enough to stop Yuuri from leaking all over his stomach.

Viktor was wrong. Yuuri wasn’t taking an afternoon nap.

He was masturbating.

And the thought of Yuuri touching, preparing, and keeping himself hard while he waited for Viktor come home has all of the Russian’s systems going haywire. Viktor vaguely wonders if this is what it feels like to be drowning – senses dazed yet hyper aware of the diminishing oxygen before the inevitable comes.

Viktor knows that, in more parties than he could count, he’d joked in drunken stupor that he’d gladly die in between Yuuri’s thighs. Except he meant more along the lines of Yuuri actually choking him with those powerful thighs and not catching him unawares with devious sex toys.

Either way, his life and love can be an unpredictable force. Viktor will take what he’s given.

“Yuuri...” Viktor has to swallow, his throat raspy. “Oh, Yuuri, what brought this on?”

“Nothing, I—“ Yuuri covering his blushing face with his forearm is an adorable sight. It adds to the twitching of Viktor’s cock in his pants. “You said you didn’t feel like kissing it if it isn’t gold.”

Oh.

Oh.

Viktor remembers his words at Yuuri’s silver during the previous Grand Prix Final. He expected Yuuri to be more competitive with his words, not dirty and kinky like this.

Still, he’s not complaining. And, like the best coach (in Yuuri’s words) and honest lover that he is, he uses the words to his advantage. After all, he and Yuuri are all about surprises.

“But Yuuri,” Viktor pecks him on the lips, grinning and whispering against the plump skin, “ you are my gold.”

Yuuri stares at him with wide eyes, blinking a few times, and then Viktor watches as Yuuri’s cheeks turn from baby pink to scarlet red in seconds. Viktor’s smile widens and Yuuri buries his face completely in his hands.

“Viktor,” a muffled whine of exasperation, “I’m trying to be sexy. You’re ruining the mood.”

“My dear Yuuri, you don’t have to try to be sexy.” Viktor pulls Yuuri up to sit on his lap, noting with an inner groan how Yuuri shivered pleasantly when the crevice of his ass rested on the meat of Viktor’s thigh. It kept the bullet vibrator lodged tight against the bundle of nerves inside him. Oh, Viktor would give extra attention to that later. For now, he’d continue coaxing the cutest reactions out of Yuuri for as long as he could. “You are sexy.”

This time, Yuuri doesn’t say anything. He only gives Viktor a small glare from between his fingers. Yuuri has been spending an awful lot of time with Yurio lately, after all, but he doesn’t quite have the angry look in his eyes that Yurio has. Viktor still thinks it’s cute and he bites his lip to stifle a giggle. His Yuuri is just adorable!

“I can’t help that I’m a romantic at heart, my Yuuri.”

“Honestly, Viktor. Why are you still talking?”

Viktor giggles like the teenager he isn’t, but decides that enough is enough lest he risk Yuuri pulling away and exiling him to the couch for the night. Viktor holds smaller male tighter. “Okay, okay.” He presses his lips against Yuuri’s temple, then trace downwards to his ear. “But don’t you think ours is a wonderful story to tell, love?” Viktor whispers, deliberately tickling Yuuri’s nape with his breath. He bristles in delight at Yuuri’s quiet gasp. “The sappy romantic and the sexy vixen.”

“Maybe on the ice I try, but—“ Yuuri gulps, “Viktor, I’m not a vixen.”

“Yuuri.” Viktor makes eye contact with deep honey brown orbs. His own baby blue ones are firm with intent and determination, yet soft with love and affection at the same time. “You’re all that’s good and beautiful in this world. You are my world.”

He brushes a stray lock of dark hair and kisses Yuuri long and full on the lips. “Let me remind you once more.”

Viktor has Yuuri moaning and keening his name throughout the night after they’ve somehow made it to the bedroom. Halfway through, however, possibly after the third or fourth round when Viktor’s muscles feel like goo, Yuuri summons his stamina and takes charge. It drives Viktor’s point home. Said vixen on top of him is all powerful thighs, sensual hips, and lewd moans mixed with dirty taunts.

“Oh, daddy.” Yuuri throws his head back and Viktor watches with completely dilated pupils soaking up the glorious image above him, imprinting it all to memory. He can’t believe Yuuri’s managed to keep Viktor’s jacket on him the whole time. The loose clothing sliding down to his elbows, leaving red love bites on display, making the perfect frame for the erotic painting that is his Katsuki Yuuri.

Viktor’s breathless and helpless and entranced as a drop of sweat travels down that long slender neck. His own Adam’s apple follows Yuuri’s as it bobs in place. Yuuri continues to breath hard, groaning and whining as he bounces up and down Viktor’s throbbing, nearly oversensitive cock. He’s merciless. “Daddy, I-I know you have some more milk for me.”

Fuck. Viktor’s incoherent and lightheaded at this point.

“Daddy, please oh please.” A delicious gasp at the brush of his prostate. “I want more.”

Yuuri’s heady gaze meets with Viktor’s and he makes a show of pumping his own cock in his hand. When exactly the golden cock ring disappeared, Viktor doesn’t remember. He only sees the mischievous glint of a plea in those eyes.

“Close,” Yuuri moans deep, licking his lips, never breaking eye contact. “I’m so close, daddy—“

Viktor sees white as the orgasm knocks the breath out of him. The last of his strength leaves him as his hips give one last buck up to meet his lover’s rhythm, coming in hot spurts inside of Yuuri. It meets with lube and earlier released cum. The sticky residue dribbles out of Yuuri’s hole and onto their thighs.

Viktor is dizzy and his consciousness is almost fading in and out. He barely hangs on to the high-pitched, pretty moan that falls from Yuuri’s swollen lips as Yuuri finally comes. Viktor feels the hot and viscous consistency of Yuuri’s load on his stomach and he sighs in relief.

He’s succeeded in pleasing his lover tonight. (Mostly).

When Yuuri releases his softening cock and flops half of his torso onto Viktor’s heaving chest, Viktor smiles wide despite the blurriness of his vision due to exhaustion.

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispers, voice almost raspy (it will be worse in the morning) as he kisses Viktor soft and chaste on the lips. “Thank you.”

Viktor doesn’t even bother to form words. Somehow, he manages to remove the collar from Yuuri’s neck with hands shaky from exhaustion and vision still blurry from the post-orgasmic bliss (not an easy feat, but Viktor’s very, very familiar with that collar). He leaves it to Yuuri to put it aside before handing Yuuri a handful of wet wipes they learned to stock up on the bedside table. Then, he’s draping a heavy arm over his lover’s smaller frame.

Viktor nuzzles his nose against Yuuri’s as a form of apology since he’s too tired to help. He practically hears Yuuri rolling his eyes, but Viktor finds comfort in the soft laugh that follows. Yuuri is efficient in cleaning them both up for the meantime. Once Viktor’s hug is returned and he receives a kiss good night, Viktor mutters what he hopes is an understandable form of ‘I love you’ before he lets himself fall deep into unconsciousness.

(Next time, Yuuri prepares performance enhancers. Viktor stubbornly argues they were nothing but a placebo. He takes them anyway in “secret”, nonetheless, eager to take anything that would help him better get through another one of Yuuri’s intense bout of sexual stamina.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> [tumblr](frolickingviktor.tumblr.com)


End file.
